El plan perfecto
by patrikamikaze
Summary: Booth tiene un plan y no va a parar hasta que llegue a buen término.
1. Chapter 1

**Voy a parecer un poco creída diciendo esto, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Creo, de verdad, que este fic es de lo peorcito que he escrito. Considero que la idea era buena, la tenía muy clara en mi cabeza. Pero una vez escrita y releída varias veces, pienso que no me quedó como quería y además, no encuentro la solución. Lo subo por el simple hecho de que soy muy cabezona y me costó tanto escribirlo, que no quiero borrarlo y simplemente olvidarme de que lo escribí. **

**Lo de siempre, que nunca lo pongo: Bones no me pertenece a mí, sino que es de Fox, de Hart, de SN y de Kathy Reichs.**

**Gracias por leer y prometo que la siguiente saldrá mejor. OJALÁ así sea.**

Ambos regresaban a casa desde el Founding Fathers después de una dura semana de casos enlazados. No terminaban de resolver uno cuando ya les estaban avisando para el siguiente. Huesos, huesos y más huesos. Malos, malos y más malos. Y ellos, agotados pero satisfechos de su trabajo. Brennan iba agarrada del brazo del agente y de vez en cuando apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro en señal de cansancio. Booth le había sugerido tomar un taxi a la salida del restaurante, pero ella lo había desechado alegando que necesitaba caminar.

- Quiero enseñarte algo.

Se detuvo en medio de la acera y cogió su mano, que reposaba sobre su brazo, para poder así girarse hacia ella.

- ¿No puedes esperar a llegar a casa? Estoy realmente agotada… -Murmuró sin soltarle por miedo a caerse-

- Es solo un momento, luego podrás dormir toda la noche y el día si lo necesitas.

- Si es que no hay más casos… -Suspiró-

- No los habrá. –Afirmó convencido-

- Booth… ¿Qué has hecho mientras estaba en el baño? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos-

- ¿Cuál de las veces? –Brennan le miró suspicaz- Solo he llamado a mi jefe y le he dicho que necesitamos descansar.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Porque es la verdad, Bones… Estás embarazada de 7 meses y aunque te moleste que te lo diga, no puedes moverte con tanta facilidad como antes.

- ¿Y tú qué? Porque que yo sepa, tú no estás embarazado… -Booth sonrió-

- No, pero me aprovecho de que tú si lo estás…

- ¿Has dicho que necesito ayuda? –Volvió a preguntar algo contrariada-

- Oh… sí. Mucha ayuda, además. Para atarte los zapatos, para agacharte, para ducharte… -Brennan no pudo evitar sonreír- Para prepararte el desayuno sin atascarte… -Prosiguió él obviando su repentino nerviosismo-

Se quedaron en silencio y Brennan cerró los ojos un instante. Booth decidió volver a la conversación inicial para poder marcharse cuanto antes de allí. Del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta sacó una pequeña cajita y extendió los brazos hacia ella.

- ¿Bones? –Ella volvió a abrirlos y una expresión de pánico absoluto se tornó en su cara-

Antes de que Booth pudiera seguir hablando, Brennan soltó su mano por primera vez en la noche y las introdujo en los bolsillos. Aguardó expectante.

- Booth… no. –Dijo con tono cansado- Ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto. No quiero casarme… Yo… entiendo que estés un poco asustado y pienses en los derechos que tendrás sobre el bebé, pero lo arreglaremos para que seas su padre al cien por cien. Tú me prometiste que nunca me traicionarías y ahora yo te lo prometo a ti. Pero no puedo casarme. No.

El agente la escuchó con atención y, aunque esperaba un discurso mucho más largo a pesar del agotamiento, había dicho justo lo que él pensaba que diría. Aún así la miró a los ojos, sonrió levemente y abrió la cajita. Brennan dirigió la vista a sus manos de nuevo, temerosa. Y lo que vio hizo que volviera a respirar con normalidad. Al menos hasta que se percató de lo que ocurría.

- No me dejaste acabar… -Murmuró con una sonrisa-

Ella no dijo nada. Se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza un instante, intentando que Booth no se percatara. Él estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, también del enorme cambio en su rostro al ver el contenido de la caja. Había pasado del miedo al desconcierto en dos segundos. ¿Quizá también a la decepción? Todo estaba saliendo tal y como tenía en mente.

- ¿Es…? –Hizo amago de preguntar mientras alargaba la mano para coger la pulserita-

- Un regalo para la niña. –Respondió obviando todo lo que había ocurrido- Como aún no le hemos puesto nombre no he grabado nada. Se puede hacer más adelante…

- Es preciosa… -Murmuró con ella entre las manos, mirándola con ternura-

Booth guardó silencio. Quería reírse y pedirle que se fueran de allí. Decirle que todo era una broma. Pero su objetivo era claro.

- Booth yo… -Le entregó la pulsera y él la guardó en la chaqueta mientras esperaba su disculpa- Pensé que ibas a… Bueno, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, supongo que pudo dar esa sensación… Pero yo no voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Brennan quiso preguntarlo inmediatamente, pero cerró la boca justo después de abrirla. ¿De verdad iba a preguntarle eso? ¿Por qué fue lo primero que le vino a la mente? Ella nunca mentía y por supuesto, jamás se callaba nada. Pero esa vez estuvo verdaderamente tentada de hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? –Inquirió Booth al observar que llevaba bastante tiempo en silencio-

Y entonces no lo pudo evitar. Le miró con sus profundos ojos azules y se lo preguntó.

- ¿Nunca? Quiero decir… no es que yo esté esperando a que me lo pidas. Solo es una duda. Puedo tener dudas, ¿no? –Balbuceó con nerviosismo-

- Puedes tener dudas y siempre puedes preguntármelas, ya lo sabes. –Brennan sonrió levemente- La respuesta es sí. Nunca te lo voy a pedir.

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar. Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada de él, intentando así entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Booth, que siempre había querido casarse y formar una familia, le estaba diciendo que nunca le iba a pedir que ella fuera su esposa. ¿Cómo debía hacer frente a eso? Aún si de verdad era lo que ella quería, ¿por qué a Hannah sí se lo pidió? Ella era una periodista de guerra, un culo inquieto, como la solía llamar Ángela. Tampoco era de las que se casaban y ni si quiera estaba embarazada de su hijo. ¿Por qué a ella sí?

Comenzó a andar despacio y Booth la siguió a una distancia prudencial. Seguía pensando si podría preguntar lo que tenía en mente o debía dejarlo pasar. Al fin y al cabo su primera respuesta no era lo que ella esperaba oír. ¿Y si la segunda era peor?

- Bones, ¿qué ocurre? –Preguntó a pesar de estar plenamente convencido de saberlo-

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué? –Brennan se giró hacia él con una expresión de rabia que a él no le pasó desapercibida-

- ¿Por qué me dices que nunca me lo pedirías?

- Porque tú nunca has querido casarte y yo no te voy a obligar.

- También te rechacé una vez y no te diste por vencido.

Golpe bajo. Había dolido. Sabía que podría salirle por ahí, pero el plan era perfecto. La conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber por qué no te lo voy a pedir nunca? –Ella asintió levemente, no muy convencida- Porque lo harás tú. –Afirmó antes de echarse a caminar delante de ella-

- ¿Yo? –Preguntó aligerando el paso- ¿Cómo que yo? –Repitió agarrándole del brazo para detenerle-

- Porque he apostado conmigo mismo que algún día querrás casarte.

- No digas tonterías, no puedes apostar contigo mismo porque si pierdes también habrás ganado. –Booth se echó a reír. Ni en momentos así era capaz de no dar explicaciones-

- Me he imaginado mi cara de satisfacción cuando vengas a mí y me lo propongas, y es que no se me ocurre nada mejor.

- ¿Ni siquiera ver a tu hija por primera vez?

- Uf, está difícil Bones, es una sensación muy placentera. –Bromeó-

- Yo no voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo. Espero que lo tengas claro.

- Pues si tú no lo vas a hacer y yo tampoco, todos contentos, ¿no?

- Sí. –Afirmó con certeza-

- Pues eso. Vámonos a casa.

Sonrió y alargó el brazo hacia ella, que dudó un segundo antes de volver a sujetarse. Caminaron juntos y en silencio, la conversación había sido demasiado intensa. Booth alzó la vista y suspiró. Convencido de que su plan había dado resultado, llevó la mano que tenía libre al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo palmeó varias veces, asegurándose de que seguía allí. Luego rodeó su espalda con el brazo, obligándola a pegarse más a él. Brennan se acomodó en su cuello.

_Alguien iba a tener que romper su palabra._


	2. Chapter 2

**No iba a seguirlo, pero se me ocurrió una idea hace unas semanas y he dicho, ¿por qué no? Y encima con la promo que ha salido de Bones, que tengo el azúcar por las nubes y ya ni veo… Sé que no recordarán el capítulo anterior, pero espero que me perdonen por tardar tanto. Aún queda otro capítulo y prometo que lo subiré prontito :)**

Cuando llegó al laboratorio para recogerla aún era pronto para ir a la revisión, por lo que no le molestó demasiado que Hodgins lo entretuviera con temas de cacas y hongos que parecían emocionarle mucho pero que él no entendía. Si subía a por Brennan y dejaba al entomólogo con la palabra en la boca, la antropóloga le recriminaría su forma exagerada de protegerla y acabarían discutiendo en el coche de camino al médico. Se limitó a asentir a todo lo que Jack le decía hasta que decidió que había aguantado demasiado y subió a su despacho sintiéndose satisfecho por haber hecho feliz a un compañero.

Escuchó hablar a Ángela desde el pasillo y luego a Cam. Parecía un tema serio aunque no alcanzaba a entender del todo la conversación. Se acercó más a la puerta y, aunque no fue premeditado, escuchó lo que Brennan dijo justo después.

- Serían seis meses saliendo de Washington en Noviembre. Miré varios sitios y el que más me convencía era el de Europa. Lo he estudiado a fondo y es el que ofrece más garantías y más preparación…

- Podemos hablarlo mañana a la hora de la comida y pedimos más referencias por si podemos elegir uno más cercano, ¿vale? –Comentó Cam mirando la carpeta que le tendía la antropóloga-

- Europa queda muy lejos, cielo… -Argumentó su amiga-

- Lo sé. Pero he sido muy objetiva, créeme…

Booth creyó que se desmayaría y se sorprendió con la mano sobre el pecho y apoyado en la pared, respirando con dificultad. ¿Sería cierto lo que estaba escuchando? Por supuesto que lo era. Lo estaba hablando con su mejor amiga y con su jefa, el siguiente sería él. Brennan quería irse en noviembre a Europa a prepararse para cualquier cosa para la que seguramente ya estaba más que preparada. Su hija solo tendría un mes, ¿pensaba llevársela? En apenas dos segundos había dejado de escuchar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor e incluso le pareció que no era capaz de ver más allá de la barandilla que daba a la plataforma. Se armó de valor y entró.

- Disculpen señoritas, ¿molesto?

- ¡Booth! –Se sorprendió Brennan- ¿No es demasiado pronto? –Preguntó mirando el reloj-

- He estado haciendo tiempo, pero me aburría y… -Ángela y Cam sonrieron-

- Nosotras nos vamos. Ya hablamos de todo esto mañana con más calma. –Dijo su jefa-

- Y llamad luego para saber qué os dijo el médico, ¿vale? –Ambos asintieron antes de que sus compañeras se marcharan-

Brennan se acercó a besarle y le notó un poco reacio, pero no tardó en aceptar el contacto y rodearla con los brazos.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó ella cuando tuvo lo que quería-

- Sí, claro.

Estuvieron muy callados durante el trayecto y tan solo hablaron cuando Brennan no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente, consiguiendo ponerle nervioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Booth? –Preguntó. Él siguió concentrado en la conducción-

- Tengo un mal día y no quiero pagarlo contigo.

- ¿Y por eso estás tan callado? Creo que es la primera vez que miras a la carretera todo el tiempo mientras vamos juntos…

- Sí, por eso estoy tan callado. –Respondió sin más-

- Y… ¿Te apetece contarme lo que te ocurre? –Volvió a preguntar con algo de miedo-

- No, no por ahora.

- Está bien.

La antropóloga decidió pedir solo un vaso de agua y Booth no tuvo fuerzas para rebatírselo. Sabía que lo hacía para intentar hacerle hablar y no iba a conseguirlo tan fácilmente. Aún estaba pensando cómo plantear el tema y aunque le costase admitirlo, aún aguardaba la esperanza de que fuese ella la que lo abordase. Al fin y al cabo la conversación debía salir de Brennan.

- Cuando acabemos tengo que volver al Hoover y creo que llegaré tarde a casa.

- Supongo que Ángela y Hodgins podrán acercarme… -Le dijo con la misma frialdad que él había usado-

- No. Ya te dejo yo allí. –Contestó cortante, como si se hubiese percatado de que se estaba pasando de la raya-

Terminó de comer y alternó una mirada de reproche entre ella y el vaso antes de levantarse. Brennan le siguió en silencio hasta el coche.

- ¿Te espero despierta? –Preguntó antes de bajarse-

- No hace falta.

- Como quieras.

Quería despedirse. Darle un beso o dedicarle una sonrisa, pero estaba demasiado confusa y no dejaba de pensar en qué le ocurriría para que estuviese tan serio. Normalmente hablaban las cosas que les preocupaban incluso cuando no tenían nada que ver con el otro, pero Brennan tenía la ligera sospecha de que ella tenía algo de culpa. Rememoró lo que podía haber hecho mal y se sorprendió enfadándose al no encontrar nada desde el día anterior, en el que habían hecho el amor de forma muy satisfactoria y dormido abrazados toda la noche. Si no quería hablar no iba a conseguirlo con solo preguntar, pero igual usando algunas de sus mejores armas lograba sacarle algo. Le esperaría despierta.

Llegó a casa tan cansado que intentó ahorrar tiempo dejando la chaqueta sobre la mesa del pasillo y la pistola encima de la silla. No pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza pensando en cuando tuviera que esconderla todas las noches para mantener a salvo a su hija. Se percató de que todo estaba oscuro, pero observó algunas luces centelleando a través del cristal de la puerta del salón, dándole a entender que Brennan había encendido las velas que guardaba en uno de los cajones. Supo enseguida lo que intentaba hacer y se armó de valor para entrar.

- ¿Bones? –La llamó mientras se tumbaba en el sofá y empezaba a aflojarse la corbata-

- Shhh… -Murmuró colocando las manos sobre las suyas y terminando de quitársela ella-

Comenzó a masajearle los hombros tan suavemente que el casi no podía sentirlo. O quizá tenía los músculos tan agarrotados que necesitaba algo más que un masaje sensual para relajarle. Ella continuó al ver que no tenía intención de negarse y Booth no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a sus caricias. Le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camiseta y lo oyó suspirar cuando notó una de sus manos colarse por su cuello hasta casi llegar a su abdomen.

- Sé por qué estás haciendo esto y no creo que sea yo el que tiene el problema.

- ¿Qué? Yo no tengo ningún problema… Solo intento que te relajes después de un duro día de trabajo.

- Voy a echar de menos tus fracasados intentos por ser irónica –Susurró casi de forma imperceptible-

- ¿Fracasados? –Soltó al instante- Espera, ¿echar de menos? –Preguntó cuando captó la profundidad de lo que le había dicho-

- Llamar por teléfono a Europa no debe ser muy barato…

Brennan entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Su rostro pasó de la confusión al enfado en poco segundos y decidió alejarse de él antes de clavarle las uñas o darle una bofetada por lo que estaba insinuando.

- Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Cam y Ángela… -Murmuró con desconcierto mientras caminaba por el salón-

- Lo que no sé es cuándo pensabas decirme qué te ibas… -Le recriminó en un tono un poco más duro- ¿Ibas a llegar un día, quitarme a la niña de los brazos y largarte sin más? –Brennan se mantuvo callada- No lo entiendo Bones… ahora que estábamos bien…

- Booth… -Lo cortó y él dejó de hablar para mirarla- Me voy a casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque veo que estás incómodo con mi presencia. Igual necesitas descansar y estás diciendo cosas que no piensas por eso. O al menos espero que sea así. No pases a por mí para desayunar.

- ¿No vas a volver?

- Necesito estar sola unos días… - Le respondió abriendo la puerta- Y para tu información, es Wendell el que se va a Europa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí está la última parte. Sin revisar y escrita bastante deprisa. Estoy liada con las clases y no soy capaz de hacerlo mejor, pero si no la acababa ya no lo iba a hacer nunca. Espero que al menos no me apedreen y les guste un poquito, por muy poco que sea.**

Wendell. Era Wendell el que se iba a Europa y no Brennan. Acababa de protagonizar el más absoluto de los ridículos al acusarla como lo había hecho. Era normal que estuviera contándoselo también a Cam, al fin y al cabo era su jefa. Brennan primero lo habría hablado con Ángela. Se sintió imbécil y fatal consigo mismo. Siempre le insistía en que nunca la traicionaría y esa noche había metido la pata a base de bien. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a arreglarlo.

Cuando llegó a su casa y se tiró en el sofá con los ojos llorosos, se sintió literalmente vacía. Por el camino ya tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo, de que le habían hecho daño en el músculo que ella siempre había defendido que no se podía romper. Pero él lo había quebrado. Quizá no roto del todo, pero dolía como si se lo hubiesen abierto por la mitad, sin anestesia y sin previo aviso. Y lo peor es que sabía que él no tenía la culpa.

Ella nunca le había dado garantías de nada. Después de enterarse de que estaba embarazada, comenzaron a planear su vida juntos y nada había vuelto a surgir de forma natural entre ellos. Antes Booth la abrazaba, le hacía algún chiste que casi nunca entendía, aunque se reía con su forma de contarlo. O le colocaba una mano en la espalda de forma muy sutil cada vez que se despistaba un poco. Era más imprevisible. Espontáneo. Y le gustaba eso.

Ahora vivían y dormían juntos y planeaban hasta la hora de meterse en la ducha para no llegar tarde a sus trabajos. Brennan no quería eso. Pero nunca se lo había dicho. Y era su culpa y no la de Booth.

No podía quejarse de los cuidados que él le daba. Siempre estaba preocupado por si comía y dormía bien, por su seguridad en las escenas del crimen. Y por el bebé y todos los cambios que estaban surgiendo en ella. Quería saberlo todo. Si le daban náuseas, si se movía, si daba pataditas… Incluso le hablaba por las noches cuando creía que Brennan dormía. Le decía que tenía la mejor madre que podría tener y que le querrían y protegerían de todos los males del mundo, aunque eso no fuera humanamente posible.

Pero no era suficiente. Y lo sabían los dos aunque ninguno lo hubiese expresado con palabras.

Se quitó la ropa y se introdujo en la bañera con algo de dificultad. Una vez dentro recordó que había olvidado la toalla y sonrió al imaginarse a Booth irrumpir con ella en mitad de su baño, bromeando con que debería tomar algo para la memoria. Lo que él no sabía es que lo hacía a posta, para que él entrara y la entretuviera mientras intentaba agacharse para lavarse más allá de su barriga. Y para que se ofreciera a hacerlo aunque ella se negase la mayor parte de las veces. Para hacerle sufrir. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y se estremeció al sentirla primero sobre sus pies y luego por todo su cuerpo conforme iba subiendo la ducha.

Y cuando la notó, helada como un témpano sobre su cabeza, le vino una idea a la mente antes de tener que apartar el chorro porque le hacía daño. Igual era una genialidad, aunque lo más probable es que fuera una estupidez. Pero ella se quejaba de haber pasado de hacer lo que les pedía el cuerpo a hacer lo que creían que era mejor para ellos y su futura hija. Y esa pequeña idea había venido así, fugaz como un atardecer en invierno. Y se armó de valor y cambió el "debo hacerlo" por el "quiero hacerlo". Porque realmente quería. Y lo haría.

Nada más sonar el timbre tuvo el presentimiento de que sería ella. Se levantó del sillón de un salto y corrió a abrir la puerta. La vio mirándole con ternura y algo más que no supo descifrar en ese momento. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba regresando sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad.

- ¿Estás de parto? –Preguntó con nerviosismo- Siéntate en lo que cojo las cosas, ¿dónde has dejado la bolsa? ¿Has metido ropa suficiente? Lo siento Bones, de verdad, igual ha sido por el disgusto, yo… -Daba vueltas por el salón buscando todo sin encontrar nada- Dinero, llaves del coche, bolso… ¿Qué me falta? –Murmuraba comprobándose los bolsillos- ¿Estás bien? No te he preguntado. ¿Puedes aguantar? ¿Quieres algo antes de irnos? Bones por favor, háblame. –Le pidió casi ininteligiblemente, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente-

Llevaba las llaves del piso agarradas con los dientes, la chaqueta sobre el hombro derecho, el bolso sobre el izquierdo, el móvil en la mano y la rebeca de Brennan en la otra. La miró como si quisiera darle pena y eso hizo que Brennan se cruzase de brazos e intentase no volver a reírse para ponerle un poco más nervioso. Si era posible.

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? ¿Un parto en casa? No lo habíamos hablado, ¿entonces para qué has preparado el bolso? ¿Llamo a Cam? Bones por Dios, contéstame… -Le suplicó quitándose la llave de la boca para poder seguir haciéndole preguntas-

- No estoy de parto. –Dijo sin más. Booth tiró las cosas al suelo-

- Uf, menos mal. Creo que aún no estoy preparado. –Resopló dejándose caer sobre la silla del pasillo-

- Por lo que a mí respecta lo tienes todo controlado. –Se burló mientras cerraba la puerta. Él no pudo evitar sonreír-

- Te iba a pedir perdón igualmente, no creas que es solo porque pensaba que ibas a tener a nuestra hija esta noche.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche o… has venido a por algo? –Preguntó con nerviosismo-

- Ni una cosa ni la otra. –Booth se agachó a recoger el bolso del suelo- Ni tampoco me he puesto de parto en estos minutos. –Él volvió a mirarla, desconcertado-

- He venido porque he estado pensando en lo que ha pasado y…

- Bones yo…

- No me cortes. Déjame terminar, por favor. –El agente tragó saliva y asintió levemente-

- Ha sido culpa mía.

- ¿Qué? –Exclamó levantándose de la silla- ¿Culpa tuya por hablar en tu despacho con tu amiga y tu jefa y que yo lo haya escuchado? ¿Culpa tuya que sea tan imbécil para creerme que te vas a ir con nuestro bebé a Europa y soy el último mono en enterarse? –Brennan le dedicó una mirada amenazante- Está bien, discúlpame de nuevo. Sigue.

- Ha sido culpa mía porque en ningún momento te he dado garantías de nada. Nos acostamos sin hablar primero de si después estaríamos juntos o era simplemente un método de desahogo por lo de Vincent o cualquier otra cosa. –La escuchaba atentamente intentando no cortarla de nuevo- Me quedé embarazada y a partir de ahí hemos hecho lo mejor para nuestro bebé que, siendo realistas, aún no ha nacido. ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros, Booth? Todo lo planeamos con antelación, no somos naturales y hasta me miras como si me pidieras permiso para tocarme o besarme. Yo no quiero una relación así y estoy segura de que tú tampoco. –Él se mantuvo en silencio esperando por si necesitaba decir algo más. No quería cabrearla.- Pues contestarme.

- Yo tampoco quiero una relación así. –Ella asintió satisfecha- Pero no entiendo qué quieres que hagamos.

- Quiero que si te apetece besarme lo hagas, que si quieres hablarle a mi barriga lo hagas por muy estúpido que me parezca. Que no me pidas permiso para tocarme. ¿Acaso lo hacías antes de todo esto? –Booth negó con la cabeza- Y quiero que nos casemos. –Concluyó sin pensarlo-

Booth se quedó perplejo. Cerró los ojos un instante y respiró con calma cuando se encontró con los suyos nada más abrirlos. No era un sueño, Brennan estaba ahí con él y acaba de pedirle que se casaran. La antropóloga intentó no sonreír, pero le fue imposible. La cara de su compañero era un cúmulo de sensaciones de las que ella no captaba ni la mitad, pero le había dejado sin habla y eso era más de lo que podía haber esperado entender antes de conocerle. Alargó la mano y atrapó la de agente, uniendo sus dedos lentamente como si quisiera decirle que era real. Algo sin planear, espontáneo, natural. A Booth le costó reaccionar, pero ejerció fuerza en cuanto se dio cuenta.

- ¿Me lo puedes repetir? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa, dando un paso hacia ella-

- Seeley Joseph Booth –Comenzó con decisión- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y seguir enseñándome a amar cada día? –Pronunció intentando que no le temblara la voz de los nervios-

Él le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, como si aún buscara indicios de estar soñando. Brennan depositó un beso en ella y volvió a clavar sus ojos azules en los de él.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Bones? –Brennan frunció el ceño e hizo amago de contestar- Shh… no rompamos este momento. ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Estoy segura de que lo que necesito en este momento es estar contigo.

- Ya lo estamos aunque no nos casemos…

- ¿Ahora hemos invertido los papeles?

- Solo tengo miedo de que te arrepientas…

- No podemos saber lo que va a pasar en el futuro, pero a día de hoy no veo ninguna razón para arrepentirme de esto. Ni una sola. Y sé que no estoy siendo nada racional y eso es lo que te tiene desconcertado, pero quiero que no vuelvas a pensar nunca más que sería capaz de alejarme de ti. Y mucho menos de alejar a nuestra hija del mejor padre que podría tener. –Él la besó con ansia, como si no quisiera seguir oyendo palabras y quisiera simplemente que fueran hechos. Y Brennan sonrió cuando se separaron a coger aire-

- Veo que lo has entendido. No me lo esperaba. –Booth sonrió orgulloso- Pero hay un problema…

- ¿Qué no vas a caber en un vestido? No te preocupes, puedo esperar a que la niña tenga unos meses… -Ella le dio un codazo- ¡Ah! –Se quejó frotándose el brazo- Bueno vale, si no es ese el problema… Tú dirás.

- Esto ha sido un impulso y no tengo anillos. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si me falta algo más. Y sé lo importante que son estas cosas para ti. Igual debería haber esperado a tenerlos o…

Booth echó a correr por el pasillo dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Brennan escuchó cajas caer al suelo y le oyó resoplar y maldecir en voz baja unas cuantas veces. No supo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que lo vio a aparecer con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.

- Sabía que romperías tu palabra.

- ¿Lo tenías todo planeado? –Preguntó con un tono de voz algo más alto que el resto de la conversación-

- Simplemente me adelanté a los hechos. –Brennan le miró con reproche- Estaban en oferta y eran los más bonitos de la joyería. –Bromeó abriendo la caja-

- Son preciosos. –Aceptó, alargando los dedos para tocarlos-

- Espera. Déjame hacerlo a mí. –Ella extendió la mano y Booth no pudo evitar acariciarla antes de tomar uno de los anillos y colocárselo lentamente-

- Estás temblando. –Susurró antes de besarle la frente con ternura-

- ¿Puedo? –Preguntó cogiendo el otro anillo-

- Por supuesto. –Respondió repitiendo el gesto que había hecho ella antes-

- ¿Sabes? –Booth agarró sus manos y la miró fijamente- Sé que te va a parecer una tontería, pero no ha dejado de moverse desde que llegué.

- No es una estupidez. –Sonrió, acariciándole la barriga- Da patadas de felicidad.

- Te creo.

**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido :)**


End file.
